Teen Titans Genesis!
by matthew.t.bean.1
Summary: The world has been reset ever since the final battle against Trigon! Now the Teen Titans have two new members. However, one seems to have a cocky attitude and a need to swear. I will put references to shows and video games in parentheses after the characters say their lines.
1. Return of Slade! New Titans!

And so, the final battle with Trigon had come to an end, along with the final events of Teen Titans Go! The Teen Titans' world was reset. But someone new was willing to step into the fray. A young boy who, like Robin, had no powers of his own. His identity... Bean Stalker! "The past is behind me..." said Bean Stalker. (reference to Shadow the Hedgehog) "Bean Stalker... no longer works for evil!" Bean Stalker's real name is Matthew. He was a villain once, but when he realized his mistakes, he put his past behind him. He scoffed. He still had the evil traits he possessed as a villain. And soon, a boy with black spiky hair approached him, and on his uniform was an R. "Come to sentence me to justice again?" Matthew said cockily. "Actually..." said the boy. "We need your help." "Me? Help you? Never!" Bean Stalker said. (reference to many things) "You said you were putting your evil past behind you..." the boy said. "Hmph... Fine!" Matthew said. (reference to Mario and Sonic) "I'll help you. But don't think I expect any payment!" Matthew said. "I thought you didn't want any payment." the boy said. "I'm sure we need no introduction, Bean Stalker." the boy said. "Agreed, Robin." Matthew said. He then showed him to Titans' Tower. "Not bad... Not bad at all." Bean Stalker said. (reference to some movies) The tower's alarm began to blare soon after. "Trouble!" Robin said. "And I think I know who it is." Matthew said. He put the villain on close up. "Slade!" Robin and Matthew said together. "What would he be doing here?" Matthew said. "I know exactly what." Robin said. "To exact revenge." And so, Robin assembled his team, the Teen Titans. "Titans, and Bean Stalker, we share the same common enemy here. And this enemy has returned once again." He said. "You know what to do." The Titans and Bean Stalker prepared themselves for battle. "Titans Go!" Robin said. (reference to both Teen Titans series) When they reached where Slade was supposed to be at, he was nowhere to be found. "Damn, he got away!" Robin said. (another reference to Shadow the Hedgehog) "Actually, Robin..." said a man in a mask with only one eye visible. "I'm right here." "Slade!" Matthew and Robin said together. "That's the second time in this fan fiction that happened!" Matthew said. But Matthew saw something on Slade's forehead. "The Mark of Scath..." He said. "Trigon's symbol!" Everyone gasped and began to scream, except for Raven. "It seems nice working for him again. In fact, I'll use this power on all of you!" "I'd like to see you try!" Matthew said, letting his cocky attitude get the better of him. Slade used fire attacks on Matthew, who dodged out of the way. "Damn my inflated ego... I need to do something about that..." Slade used another fire attack. "Maybe I should use an energy attack of my own!" Matthew said. He pulled his hand back, cupped like a ball. "Ka... me... ha... me..." Matthew said. (reference to Dragon Ball) He pushed his attack immediately after Slade threw his fire attack! "HA!" Matthew's attack proved superior, and it pushed Slade's fire back. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" Matthew recited. "It is the east..." Slade was soon pushed so far he wasn't seen for several days. "...and Juliet is the Sun." Matthew finished his recital. (reference to Romeo and Juliet) "I've heard of such a wonderful recital..." an alien girl stated. "It is the Shakespeare." "I can teach you to be more earthly, miss, um..." Matthew said. "Star Fire." The alien girl said, introducing herself. "Miss Star Fire." Matthew said. "I can teach you to be more earthly, but on one condition." Everyone seemed to place their thinking fingers on their chins except a man who's part robot and Robin. "What condition?" Robin said. "Help me get over my attitude, so I can be more of a hero!" Matthew replied. Robin agreed on those terms, and he offered Matthew to be a part of the Teen Titans. "I accept." Matthew said.


	2. An Old Enemy, A New Ally! Enter Terra!

Soon, Matthew got used to the tower. But what he didn't get used to was team combat practice. Every time, whenever Matthew said "Get out of my way!", called his teammates names, or said something irregular, they stopped the session immediately. "I don't get it..." Matthew said. "How is it so hard to get over my damn ego?!" Matthew was frustrated. He sighed, relieving himself. "I'll go find the computer room." He said. (reference to Shadow the Hedgehog, also an internet meme) But he was stopped by a young girl who had geokinetic powers. "What are you doing here, Terra?" Robin said. "I'm done working with Slade." Terra said. "That man is terrible!" "What do you plan to do now?" Matthew said. "Well, I was wondering if I could join you guys." Terra responded. "We gladly accept." Robin said. "Hold it, Robin." Matthew said. "He's right." Raven said. "What if it's some sort of trap?" "Alright..." Robin said. "We'll have our eyes on you." "If you make even one mistake..." said the half-robot man. "We will have no choice." Star Fire added. "But to sentence you to justice once more." A green boy with pointy ears finished. "I don't even know what happened to that guy." Matthew whispered to Robin, pointing to the half-robot man. "He looks roboticized." (reference to the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and games with the same title) Terra wasn't impressed with Matthew's attitude. "I see you worked with Slade too." She said. "Yes, I did." Matthew said. "I was known as Bean Stalker in the past..." (as Matthew mentioned in the previous chapter, he put his past behind him.) "Now, I simply go by Matthew. Is there a problem, Geo Girl?" Matthew finally let his attitude get to him, and the Titans said "ooh". "Geo Girl? Look pal, the name is Terra, and if you think I care at all about your attitude, then maybe you should at least try to control it first!" The Titans muttered to each other, that they were impressed. And soon, it got worse. Matthew and Terra called each other names, until... "Rock climbing dirt eater!" Matthew shouted. "Clorbag varblernelk!" Terra shouted back. Star Fire gasped. "That's my line!" She said. Soon, Matthew and Terra growled at each other. "Damn, Terra. I never knew you could be so harsh!" Matthew said. "And I never knew your ego came with some foul language. Now I'm really disappointed." Terra responded. Soon it led to a fistfight, which, of course, the Titans had to break up. "You're gonna kill each other if you keep this up!" Robin said. "I hate to admit it, but you're right." Terra said. "He's pretty damn straight." Matthew said. "And you!" Robin said, pointing at Matthew. "I don't want to hear any more of that foul language during training, or in the tower! Got it?" Matthew groaned. "Fine." He said, and muttered something to himself. Then the alarm blared again. "Trouble!" Robin said. "Should've known it'd be him..." Matthew said and rushed after the criminal. Terra and the Titans soon followed suit. "...Or should I say 'them'?" Matthew said when he reached the criminals. "The Hive?" Robin said. "Not good." The roboticized man said. Matthew growled and scoffed. They didn't know the shocker he had for the Hive. "Titans, Go!" Robin said. (reference to both Teen Titans series) But before they could attack even once, Matthew snapped his fingers, and the Hive were paralyzed. "Whoa..." Robin said. "That's just..." The roboticized man said. "I never thought that would happen..." Star Fire said. "Dude..." The green boy said. "Unbelievable..." Terra said. "I never thought I'd say this, but he's good." Raven said, surprised. Matthew snapped his fingers again, and the police came to arrest the Hive, and after that, the paralysis wore off. "I'm impressed." The roboticized man said. "No way have I seen something like that." "I hate to admit it but... he's right." Robin said. "Damn straight!" Matthew said. "No one dare mess with the Teen Titans!" "I resent that remark, my dear friends..." Said someone familiar. "Slade?" Robin said. "Damn it! I thought my Kamehameha blast got rid of you!" Matthew said. "It's good what teleportation can do for you nowadays." Slade said. (By teleportation, he means Chaos Control: reference to Sonic the Hedgehog X and games, starting at Sonic Adventure 2) How was it that Slade uses this teleportation method without the necessary units? Find out next chapter...


End file.
